Inside
by Zoubi
Summary: Murmures désolés d'âmes dans le plus profond désarroi. Voix glaçante du désespoir, souffle tenu de l'espérance. Inside their head, nothing happens, just loneliness and sorrow, and maybe a tiny spark of hope... who knows ? Français/English
1. Prologue

**INSIDE -**

**What is in my head -

* * *

**

_Une fanfiction de Zoubi - A Zoubi Fanfiction  
_

_Exclusivement sur StargateFanFiction et FanfictionPointNet - Only on StargateFanfiction and FanfictionDotNet  
_

_Les personnages et droits de Stargate Universe ne m'appartiennent pas - I do no own the SGU rights.  
_

* * *

**Forme imposée** -

Si vous appréciez, n'appréciez pas, ou n'avez pas d'avis, merci de laisser en tous les cas un petit commentaire ici -

J'ai un léger souci... Certains chapitres seront en français. D'autres en anglais. Je publie dans quelle langue ? On va dire anglais... Bonne lecture. -

* * *

**Hello, reader -**

As you may have guessed, I'm French. This story has some chapters written in french, others in english. Feel free to read the ones you want and please, leave a comment. I'm not english native and I know my sentences must be weird sometimes. Thank you for you kindness, enjoy your reading ! -


	2. Première voix, First Voice, FR

**INSIDE -**

**What is in my head** -

* * *

_Première Voix_ -

Ca craint.

Si, si, vraiment, ça craint. J'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver là un jour, au milieu de... je ne sais même pas au milieu de quoi je suis. Alors oui, je suis à bord d'un vaisseau, ça, c'est clair. Mais le vaisseau en lui-même... il va quelque part. Ca aussi, c'est clair. Sauf que personne n'a l'air de savoir où. Maman, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. J'essaierai de te ramener un coquillage.

Les gens ici ? Ils sont... j'allais dire sympas, mais non. Ils sont tous bizarres. Y en a pas beaucoup d'aimables. La plupart sont soit tristes soit en colère. Moi, je suis... quelque part entre les deux. C'est vrai que c'est pas forcément cool ici, mais bon, j'essaie au moins d'être agréable avec les autres...

Au moins, y a plein de gadgets super intéressants. En fait, je suis plutôt bien, ici, tu sais ? Tu me manques, mais il y a tellement de choses à faire que j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Y a toujours un truc à faire ou quelqu'un à sauver, ça occupe les journées.

Je te donnerai toutes ces lettres quand je rentrerai, ou je les posterai si on trouve une boîte. C'est pas gagné.

Je pense fort à toi, Maman.

* * *

_Commentaires s'il vous plaît !_ -


	3. Deuxième voix, Second Voice, EN

**INSIDE -**

**What is in my head -

* * *

**

_Deuxième Voix -

* * *

_

Lost.

I feel... lost. So far away from home. I know some people here do not feel homesick the way I do - Dr Rush seems to be home, right here aboard Destiny. I am not. I will never be. How could we possibly feel home in that giant flying coffin ? We will never be back. I'm stuck in this thing. It has been a few months only, but... you know. Feels like it has been forever.

I miss you, sister. I've missed you all the way. I miss your kids, too. You know what ? Something unexpected happened. Really unexpected. I told you about my... issues... with my commanding officer, right ? Well, looks like I'm gonna have to give birth in the middle of nowhere, at the other side of the universe. Without any qualified medic. God, I miss home so much...

I miss pancakes at breakfast. I miss the color of the leaves that used to fall in the garden in the autumn. God, I even miss the chilly March rain.

I don't want to be there. I have no choice... and my baby is gonna be born in this mess. Pray for me, sis'.

I'm gonna hide this Kino so that Eli doesn't watch this.

* * *

_Commentaires par ici ^^ -_


	4. Troisième voix, Third Voice, EN

**INSIDE -**

**What is in my head -

* * *

**

_Troisième Voix -

* * *

_

Give me a damn clue.

How do you expect me to succeed if you don't even cooperate a bit ? I'm having a pretty hard time trying to figure a way for you not to blow up everytime we switch the lights on. This whole wreck is falling apart and we're holding it together with merely more than sole hope. So, for God's sake, stop playing silly games and let us do whatever is to be done so that we can make it home ! Just let me bring all those useless guys where they truly belong, and right after that I can follow you wherever you feel to go.

I'm even having dreams about the moment I will crack this damn master code and make you comply to my wishes. I'm also having dreams about failing and making you act more crazy than you already do. Would you please explain why you keep bumping us into these insane aliens when the Milky Way is such a better place to be headed to ? I would even accept Pegasus as a suitable destination.

So please, for both the sake of the crew and my sanity, help me.

Dammit. Forget the part about my sanity. I'm already talking to a ship.

* * *

_Commentaires ? -_


End file.
